narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Seria Naruto
Naruto (jap. ナルト, Naruto) - anime i manga autorstwa Masashiego Kishimoto. Jej główny bohater, Naruto Uzumaki, jest młodym, głośnym i nieprzewidywalnym ninją, który pragnie zostać zauważony przez mieszkańców swojej osady i zostać jej przywódcą - Hokage. Fabuła Dwanaście lat przed wydarzeniami, na których koncentruje się seria, lisi demon o dziewięciu ogonach zaatakował wioskę Konoha. Był potężnym demonem. Pojedyncze machnięcie jednego z jego dziewięciu ogonów było w stanie stworzyć tsunami lub zniszczyć górę. Atak spowodował chaos i śmierć wielu ludzi. Sytuację opanował Czwarty Hokage, który pokonał Kyūbiego(jap. Dziewięcioogoniastego), poświęcając swoje własne życie i oddając duszę Bogu Śmierci, aby zapieczętować demona wewnątrz nowo narodzonego dziecka którym jest Naruto Uzumaki. Czwarty Hokage po zapieczętowaniu Lisiego Demona został uznany za bohatera. Zasada ustanowiona przez Trzeciego Hokage zabroniła mieszkańcom osady opowiadać o tamtym zdarzeniu komukolwiek. Naruto dorastał w samotności, bez przyjaciół, rodziny. Szukał uznania i uwagi w jedyny sposób, jaki znał – poprzez dowcipy i rozrabianie. Anime utrzymuje równowagę pomiędzy dramatem, a komedią, dodając do tego mnóstwo akcji. Seria śledzi dojrzewanie i rozwijanie umiejętności Naruto i jego przyjaciół, akcentując ich wzajemne interakcje i wpływ przeszłości na ich osobowości. Naruto odnajduje przyjaciół w Sasuke Uchiha i Sakurze Haruno, dwojgu młodych ninja, którzy razem z nim zostali wybrani, by utworzyć trzyosobową drużynę pod dowództwem doświadczonego nauczyciela Kakashiego Hatake. Kiedy jedno z nich zrobi coś źle pojawia się Ahō Bird. Naruto zdobywa przyjaźń dziewięciu innych geninów z jego byłej klasy, których spotka ponownie w czasie egzaminu na chūnina. Bohaterowie rozwiną nowe umiejętności, poznają lepiej siebie i innych mieszkańców osady oraz przeżyją własne przygody. "Naruto" kładzie silny nacisk na związki przyczynowo-skutkowe. Powraca temat potrzeby akceptacji, która dotyczy każdego, oraz drogiej osoby, której broniąc można stać się silnym. Bohaterowie "Naruto" ma szeroką i barwną gamę postaci, każda ze swoją dokładnie opisaną historią i złożoną osobowością, co pozwala większości z nich pojawiać się w serialu na równych prawach. Bohaterowie rosną i dojrzewają w czasie trwania serii. Akcja rozgrywa się na płaszczyźnie wielu lat. Jak przystało na wieloletnią sagę, świat Naruto wciąż się poszerza. Uczniowie Akademii Ninja, w której rozpoczyna się historia, po ukończeniu szkoły przydzielani są do trzyosobowych drużyn i stają się geninami. Za każdą drużynę z osobna odpowiedzialny jest doświadczony sensei. Główny bohater zostaje przydzielony do drużyny nr 7 wraz z Sasuke Uchiha i Sakurą Haruno. Ich sensei zostaje Kakashi Hatake (zwany też "Sharingan Kakashi" lub "Copy-Ninja" , ze względu na skopiowanie tysięcy technik przy pomocy swojego oka – sharingan). Trzyosobowe grupy nie są ograniczone do rówieśników Naruto. Większość grup pojawiających się w historii składa się z trzech osób lub wielokrotności tej liczby. Relacje sensei-uczeń pełnią ważną rolę w serii. Naruto ma wielu mentorów, z którymi trenuje i uczy się. Są to głównie Kakashi, Iruka i Jiraiya. Wydarzenia odbywają się w otoczce tradycji i opieki łączącej wiele pokoleń. Wzorce te dostarczają młodym ludziom wiedzy nie tylko w zakresie sztuki ninja, ale też w sprawach dotyczących japońskiej estetyki czy filozofii. Techniki, ideały i mentalność są przekazywane wewnątrz rodziny. Naruto jest świadkiem pokazów umiejętności i tradycji wielopokoleniowych klanów ze swojej wioski. Pokolenie Naruto jest wyjątkowo uzdolnione. Największe tajemnice serii to pytania o tożsamość i motywacje postaci. Historia rodziców Naruto, cele, które kierują postępowaniem Kabuto Yakushi, tożsamość tajemniczego przywódcy Akatsuki – to tylko kilka z podstawowych pytań typu "kto i dlaczego", które pojawiają się w serii. Fabuła szczególnie skupia się na bohaterach. Temat związków przyczynowo-skutkowych jest nieustannie obecny w serii, gdy postacie poznają skutki swoich działań. Losy bohaterów są ze sobą powiązane. Duży nacisk położony jest na przyjaźń i związki jednostki ze społeczeństwem. Imiona postaci są zapożyczone z japońskiej mitologii, folkloru i literatury (na przykład z opowieści ludowej Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari) lub też są starannie przemyślaną grą słów. Zazwyczaj imię ma powiązanie z historią bohatera, jego charakterem itp. Główni bohaterowie Naruto Uzumaki - główny bohater anime i mangi Naruto. Syn 4 Hokage, Minato Namikaze, i Kushiny Uzumaki. Jest on Jinchuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego. Jego marzeniem jest zostać największym i najwspanialszym Hokage w całej historii Wioski. Posiada on olbrzymi talent jak i przeogromne pokłady czakry. Z początku (jak i z resztą przez całą serię) zachowuje się jak idiota. Sasuke Uchiha - ostatni z potomków klanu Uchiha. Posiada on Kekkei genkai Sharingan. Jest on najlepszym przyjacielem a zarazem rywalem Naruto. Jego głównym celem życiowym jest zabicie brata - Itachiego Uchihy. Pod koniec pierwszej serii zdradził Wioskę Liścia i odszedł do Orochimaru w celu zdobycia większej mocy. Sakura Haruno - typowa kunoichi. Jest w jednej drużynie razem z Naruto i Sasuke. Jest zauroczona w potomku Uchihów. Ma olbrzymi talent do Genjutsu. W Shippuudenie pod okiem Piątej Hokage, Tsunade, stała się specialistką w medycznym ninjutsu. Kakashi Hatake - znany jako Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi, syn Białego Kła i nauczyciel drużyny 7 (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno). Ma obsesje na punkcie książek Jiraiyi. Itachi Uchiha-''' brat Sasuke . Tak samo ja swój brat posiada kekkei genkai klanu Uchiha - Sharingan . Początkowo był on przedstawiony jako morderca, który wybił swój własny klan, jednak w miarę upływu fabuły dowiadujemy się prawdziwych motywów jego zbrodni. Poświęcił swoje życie dla brata i wioski. Filmy pełnometrażowe Do tej pory powstało sześć filmów pełnometrażowych opowiadających kolejne historie o Naruto. Wszystkie z nich są stworzone przez reżysera i autora Masashiego Kishimoto, za oprawę muzyczną odpowiadają Toshiro Masuda oraz Yasuharu Takanashi (od czwartej odsłony). * '''Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpōchō dattebayo ''(Starcie ninja w Krainie Śniegu) opowiada o księżniczce Koyuki, z zawodu aktorce, i Kraju Śniegu do którego po latach wraca pod eskortą siódmej drużyny pod pretekstem nakręcenia filmu. Przyjdzie jej zmierzyć się z przeszłością i dawnymi wspomnieniami. * '''Daigekitotsu! Maboroshi no Chiteiiseki Dattebayo '(Legenda kamienia Gelel) opowiada o poszukiwaniu kamieni Gelel i misji, w której biorą udział Naruto, Sakura oraz Shikamaru. * Gekijōban NARUTO Daikōfun! Mikazukijima no Animaru Panikku Dattebayopowiada (Panika zwierząt na wyspie Mikazuki) ''jest o księciu Kraju Księżyca i misji Naruto, Lee Rocka, Sakury i Kakashiego. * '''Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden '''opowiada o misji Naruto, która polega na ochronie kapłanki Shion z Kraju Demonów. Posiada ona umiejętność przepowiadania przyszłości. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem misji dziewczyna ma sen, w którym widzi, jak Naruto umiera. * '''Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna '(Więzi). Film opowiada o ataku Kraju Nieba na Konohagakure. Naruto, Sakura i Hinata dostają misję, by odprowadzić do rodzinnej wioski Amaru i Shinnō. W tym samym czasie Sasuke otrzymuje zadanie od Orochimaru, by przyprowadzić Shinnō do wężowego Sannina. * Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden Hi no Ishi o Tsugu Mono ''(Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia). Z wiosek, zaczynają znikać kolejne osoby obdarzone specjalną linią krwi - Kekkei Genkai. Podejrzenie pada na Konohę. Premiera w Japonii odbyła się 1 sierpnia 2009r. * '''Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden: Za Rosuto Tawā '(Zaginiona Wieża) ''. Drużyna Naruto ściga zbiegłego ninja imieniem Mukade. Ten zaś udaje się do zabytkowych ruin "Rouran". Udaje mu się uwolnić przedziwną moc i gdy dochodzi do konfrontacji pomiędzy nim a Uzumakim, wysyła młodzieńca 20 lat wstecz. Tam nasz bohater spotyka czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Premiera w Japonii odbyła się 31 lipca 2010r. Dotychczas w Polsce nie ukazał się oficjalnie żaden z filmów. Błędy Cenzura Polska wersja jest tłumaczeniem wersji amerykańskiej wydanej przez Viz Media. Wydawca chcąc dotrzeć do szerszej publiczności, w tym młodszej widowni, postarał się zgodnie z amerykańskim systemem oceniania o zmniejszenie ilości krwi (efekt Sexy Jutsu), sytuacji seksualnych (przypadkowy pocałunek Naruto i Sasuke), przemocy, nawiązań do używek (fajka Trzeciego Hokage), czy w ogólności niestosownych zachowań. Wprowadzone zmiany sprawiają problemy w postaci niekonsekwencji, a czasami wypaczają charakter pewnych postaci, ku niezadowoleniu fanów serii. Z tego powodu dużą popularnością cieszy się emitowana w Japonii wersja oryginalna anime (sama w sobie będąca delikatniejszą adaptacją mangi). Polskie tłumaczenie Twórcy wersji polskiej również nie uniknęli błędów do których należą przede wszystkim niepoprawne i nie do końca konsekwentne nazewnictwo technik ninja ''(Cieniste Klon Jutsu). Imiona i nazwiska postaci wymawiane są zgodnie z normami angielskiej wymowy, które same powstały jako latynizacje imion japońskich. Niestety w wyniku tej konwersji zaburzono oryginalne brzmienie imion, gdyż w języku angielskim brak jest głosek obecnych w językach japońskim i polskim. Mimo wszystko tłumacze nie są konsekwentni nawet w stosunku do nazw angielskich. Zdarzają się też inne potknięcia językowe wynikające najprawdopodobniej z literówek w skrypcie. Logika Wytrwali fani serii znajdują również błędy logiczne obecne w serii, należą do nich wszelkie niespójności rzeczowe jak i czasowe oraz irracjonalności. Należą do nich również nadużycia w operowaniu kamerą, lustrzane odbijanie ujęć. Jakość Animacji Często też dochodziło do w większym lub mniejszym stopniu spodku jakość animacji. Najbardziej znanym przykładem jest walka Naruto z Painem. Kategoria:Naruto